Petit requiem hivernal
by Ozulph
Summary: Deux âmes tourmentées, de la pluie et un lampadaire, tout les éléments pour créer la plus belle histoire d'amour, pourtant tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'auraient souhaités. Attention : abus, non magic, violence et d'autres a venir.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni twiligh, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Quelques notes timides résonnaient sur la charpente finement ouvragée de la grande bâtisse des Gilmoore, tandis que le soleil agonisait lentement derrière les toits de Londres. la jeune fille qui appuyait avec précaution sur les touches d'un piano à queue du siècle passé, n'osait pas détourné le regard de sa partition. Pourtant, elle s'aventura à murmurer :

-Etait-il triste ce Berlioz ?

Son professeur, comme tiré de sa torpeur par le son de la voix fluette de son élève, sursauta, et réajusta ses lunettes, il lui répondit :

-Concentre toi Esther, et n'oublie pas le crescendo.

Elle bougonna intérieurement, et augmenta sensiblement la vitesse du morceau afin d'en finir au plus vite, la teneur mélancolique de "La mort d'Ophélie" prit une tournure bien différente, presque comique. Esther plaqua le dernier accord avec majestuosité sur le piano, se retourna derechef vers son professeur, et lui demanda encore une fois :

-Mais était-il triste ce Berlioz ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement devant le caractère obstiné de son élève. il secoua la tête, et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, et perdant son regard dans les arabesques pourpres du tapis, répondit :

-Berlioz était un romantique , disons qu'une grande partie de sa musique était fondée sur ses malheurs, et celui des autres,mais cela ne l'empêchait en aucun cas d'être heureux.  
Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, et chuchota :

-Mais tu sais Esther, je pense que tout les hommes sont tristes. Certains sont simplement plus doué que d'autres pour le dissimuler.  
-Vous êtes triste, vous ?  
-Pas quand je vois tout les progrès que tu as fait, petite demoiselle.

Lui lança t-il accompagné d'un clin d'oeil complice. Harry la laissa disposer tandis qu'il rassemblait toutes les partitions pour les glisser dans sa sacoche en cuir feutré. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le peau sombre et usée du piano, et remarqua en soupirant qu'une des touches était fissurée dans toute sa longueur. Il n'avait pas osé jouer depuis que sa mère avait rendus l'âme durant l'un de ses concertos. Il ne pouvait même plus toucher l'insrtument sans être assilli par un océan de culpabilité amère, et de profonds regrets. Il se demandait régulièrement pourquoi avait-il fallu que la seule personne ayant jamais témoigné autant d'affection pour lui ai quittée ce monde, et pourquoi diable n'était-il bon à rien d'autre que l'enseignement de la musique. La seule réponse qu'on lui avait offert était la suivante ; Dieu a un plan pour nous tous ici-bas, ta destinée est immuable. Ce à quoi répondait constamment Harry par un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. Si la religion, avait été crée pour apporter l'espoir, il n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'un bon moyen d'asservir les simples d'esprits.

-Oh dieu soit loué, vous êtes ici ! J'ai pensé que vous vous étiez enfuis comme la dernière fois avant que je ne puisse vous inviter à diner !  
-Bonsoir madame Gilmoore, je m'excuse platement, mais j'ai un autre cours à donner juste après celui de votre fille, et je n'aime pas tant avoir du retard.

Voilà pour l'intro, j'espère cela vous a plus, je vous dit à ce soir pour le chapitre un ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, voici la suite de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

La veuve aux dents jaunes et à la face outrageusement maculée de poudre lui lança d'un regard coquin ;  
-Il y a une multitude de cours dans l'année, vos élèves n'en sont pas à un près, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous prie, restez dinez !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé madame, peut-être une autre fois. Le temps presse, je dois vraiment filer. Passez une bonne soirée, et transmettez mes salutations à Esther !

Madame Gilmoore afficha une mine dépitée, puis reprenant un air de grande séductrice, tendit sa main en avant, tout en bombant le torse pour mettre en valeur son semblant de poitrine. Le jeune homme ravala une envie de l'envoyer paître, mais se décida à lui faire un rapide baise main, avant d'attraper sa longue veste noire, et de s'enfuir au pas de course.

L'obscurité était désormais omniprésente, les journées se raccourcissait au fur et à mesure que l(hiver tenace de 1953étendait son royaume de silence sur tout le pays. Le jeune homme resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou, et marcha pendant de longues minutes pour rejoindre l'arrêt du vieil autobus qui le ramènerait chez lui. Tandis que les lampadaires s'allumaient de concert comme une farandole de lucioles ambrées, Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié son parapluie chez les Gilmoore. Il pesta contre lui-même, rebroussa chemin en courant, et se posta sur le perron de la maison. Il attendit un instant, et décida d'ouvrir précautionneusement la lourde porte d'entrée, il saisit rapidement son pépin, et referma la porte dans le silence le plus complet. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir parler de nouveau à la mère de son élève. Sortant d'un geste élégant sa montre à gousset, il réalisa qu'il était affreusement en retard. Harry reprit alors le petit sentier bordé de bouleaux au pas de course, et commençait à haleter péniblement. Il s'en voulut soudainement de ne pas avoir eu assez de détermination pour enfin commencer à faire de l'exercice. Apercevant au loin une vague tache sombre éclairée à la lumière d'un lampadaire, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. L'autobus était déjà là.  
Il s'effondra alors brusquement, s'assit à même le sol, et jeta son chapeau melon aussi loin qu'il le put. Le vehicule carmin s'était arrêté pour la dernière fois de la journée, Harry était condamné à rentrer à pieds. Il lança au loin :  
-Chienne de vie ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses prennent un tournant aussi épuisant ?

En guise de réponse, il se mit à pleuvoir. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, il n'en revenait pas. Alors que la colère montait en lui, il ramassa son chapeau, l'enfonça vigoureusement sur sa tête, et déploya son parapluie avant de le brandir vers les cieux comme s'il accusait l'univers entier de le persécuter. La pluie battante frappait à intervalles régulier sur le bitume et contre son pépin, comme pour donner le rythme à la symphonie de ses petits malheurs. Le froid s'insinuait lentement sous son manteau, il avait l'impression que deux mains glacées venait de lui saisir l'abdomen, et il n'y avait même pas la lueur des étoiles pour le réconforter. Les nerfs usés par le cahot de ces derniers jours, il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais il n'en sortit qu'un lamentable éternuement.  
-Misère de misère...

Le jeune homme ne voyait plus rien, ses lunettes étaient envahies par la buée, et par une multitude de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Il coinça son parapluie tant bien que mal entre son épaule et son cou, ce qui fit tomber son chapeau, qu'il ramassa, une fois de plus, et nettoya sommairement ses verres avec le revers de son tricot de laine. Quand il les replaça sur son nez, il frôla la crise cardiaque. Une silhouette se découpait sous le torrent de lumière que déversait un lampadaire à quelques pas de lui. Il cria :  
\- mais non de non, ne restez pas sous la pluie !

Voilà pour ce soir, à demain pour la suite.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, voici la suite ^^ J'eqpère que vous aimerait!

Harry courut vers l'inconnu, et l'abrita de son parapluie détrempé, il lui lança emporté par l'agacement qui remuait sauvagement en lui :

-Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! C'est un coup à attraper la mort ça !

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu refermer la bouche, il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à un jeune homme qui devait probablement avoir son âge. Et il ne savait si c'était la cause de la pluie, mais il avait l'impression que son visage était maculé de larmes. Ne voulant pas se montrer trop rude devant un homme qui visiblement avit connu de meilleur jours, il s'empressa de modérer ses propos, et lui demanda en essayant maladroitement d'adopter un ton amical.

-Vous attendez le bus quatre ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui hocha plusierus fois le menton, il grelottait de la tête aux pieds. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était remonté, mais Harry ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir d'avantage.

-Il est déjà passé. Venez chez moi vous mettre à l'abri, j'ai un téléphone, vous pourrez appeler quelqu'un.

L'inconnu refusa instantanément.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, mais ça ira, j'attendrais le prochain. Bonne soirée.  
-Mais il n'y a pas de prochain, bougre d'âne ! Montez vite avant que je doive appeler les croque-morts qui viendront repêcher votre dépouille frigorifiée dans une flaque d'eau !  
-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi monsieur, puisque je vous dis que ça va aller !

Harry perdait patience, et son pantalon commençait à éponger une quantité incroyable de pluie. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit son parapluie. Le jeune holle en face ne semblait pas décidé à l'attraper.

-Mais prenez le non de non ! Je n'habite pas si loin, je pourrai aisément rentrer sans !

Il finit par accepter, et lui glissa un timide remerciement en retour. Harry resserra autant qu'il le pouvait son manteau autour de lui, et s'élança à vive allure sur la route qui le mènerait droit à son doux foyer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, et constata avec étonnement que l'inconnu marchait dans la direction de la maison des Gilmoore. Harry cria à plein poumons :

-Mais où est-ce que vous allez bon sang ? C'est la direction parfaitement opposé à celle qu'emprunte le bus !  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta net au loin, sans se retourner. Harry reprit :  
-Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
-Je ne sais pas !

Cria t-il en retour. Harry passa une main sur son visage trempé, sa barbe finement taillée ruisselait littéralement. Après avoir maudit le mauvais temps, il cria, pour la dernière fois :

-Mis venez donc vous mettre à l'abri ! Suivez moi !

Et sans même attendre de réponse, le professeur de piano reprit sa course effrénée en direction de son logis.

Voili Voilou pour ce soir en éspérant qui vous aimez bien cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci d'ailleur à la personne qui m'a prévenu pour le bug du prologue !  
Bonne soirée et à demain =)  
Les prochains chapitres seront plus long ^^


End file.
